1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a converting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As one of compression methods of compressing digital image data, a JPEG (joint photographic experts group) compression method is known. An example of JPEG compression devices, a device having an image processing circuit, a part of which is used as a common circuit configured to process a plurality of pieces of image data, to convert uncompressed image data into compressed image data has been conventionally known.